15 X 69
by Shini-sama
Summary: Les Vizards sont en grève! Enfin presque tous… Et qui va entraîner notre rouquin et son hollow, hein? Ichigo n'a plus qu'une solution : le grand et glacial Muguruma Kensei. Kensei X Ichigo! LEMON!


_**Mon premier véritable Kensei X Ichigo (je suis trop fière! :p)**_

_**

* * *

**_**Titre** : 15 X 69 "Après l'effort, le réconfort".

**Pairing** : Kensei X Ichigo

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo (dis Kubo-sensei, tu peux me prêter Kensei à vie? XDDDDD)

**Résumé **: Les Vizards sont en grève! Enfin presque tous… Et qui va entraîner notre rouquin et son hollow, hein? Ichigo n'a plus qu'une solution : le grand et glacial Muguruma Kensei.

**Warning** : Un gros lemon! (profitez bien, je n'en écris pas des comme ça tous les deux jours ;D)

**Note : **Je vous avais dit que je faisais une grosse fixation sur le Kensei X Ichigo en ce moment... Les OS vont peut-être pleuvoir d'ailleurs ^^

**Note 2** : Informations sur le titre "15 x 69". 15 parce que c'est l'âge d'Ichigo au début du manga, et c'est aussi le numéro qui figure sur sa porte de chambre (si, si je vous jure!) et 69... J'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer?

* * *

**15x69  
« Après l'effort, le réconfort »**

Dans l'immense sous-sol du magasin d'un certain Urahara Kisuke, des éclats de voix résonnaient avec force. Les murs en tremblaient presque :

_Va te faire voir Shinji!!!

_Dégage de ma vue, carotte!!!

Lisa leva un œil de son magasine exhibant des jeunes filles en bikinis. C'était bientôt la belle saison et il y avait de quoi se rincer l'œil en ce moment… Par contre, les disputes incessantes entre Shinji et Ichigo devenaient invivables!

_La ferme! Lança-t-elle.

_Je me mets en grève! Ragea Shinji avec un air mécontent. Trouve-toi un autre type pour t'entrainer, face de rat!!

_Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là?!! Répète ça, Shinji!!!

Love leva à son tour un œil de son manga favoris. C'était le tout dernier chapitre et bon sang, il l'avait attendu pendant une semaine! Il n'avait pas le droit de le lire tranquillement, non? Ces deux-là lui gâchaient tout le suspense.

_Je crains fort que vos disputes à répétition aient un effet néfaste sur mes pauvres oreilles, lança alors Rose en se levant gracieusement. Je rentre.

_Ouais, je viens avec toi! Lança Love en le suivant.

_Moi aussi, annonça Lisa d'un air monotone.

_Oooh?! S'écria Mashiro d'un air absent - comme d'habitude. Pourquoi tout le s'en va? Tout le monde est partit!

_Nan, j'suis encore là, débile! Grogna Kensei derrière elle, un chronomètre en mains.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts lui tira ostensiblement la langue, déclenchant l'apparition d'une veine particulièrement grosse sur la tempe de Muguruma.

_Je m'en vais! Chatonna-t-elle à son tour.

Hacchi, endormit dans un coin, ne semblait pas plus que ça ennuyé par la dispute qui avait eu lieu. Tout au moins, elle ne perturbait pas son sommeil.

D'ailleurs, Shinji le dépassa en pestant et Ichigo jeta un coup de pied dans une pierre qui alla voler tout près d'Hiyori.  
La blonde fronçait les sourcils de manière violente, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Et elle était préparée :

_Non, Ichigo, lança-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, ne me demande pas de te botter les fesses ENCORE!! J'en ai marre que tu sois aussi nul!

_Mais…

_La ferme!!

En passant devant lui, elle lui asséna un immense coup de poing sur le haut du crâne qui le fit tomber à terre dans un cri strident. Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour rejoindre la boutique d'Urahara, comme les autres l'avaient fait.

Seul Kensei était encore présent. Pendant un long moment, il resta assit en tailleur, observant l'adolescent roux se relever difficilement en se massant le crâne.

_Saleté de gamine blondasse!! Pesta Kurosaki, se croyant seul.

Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Muguruma et il se figea.

_Désolé, dit-il, j'croyais être tout seul.

Le shinigami remplaçant positionna Zangetsu dans son dos, et jeta un œil en direction d'Hacchi, toujours profondément endormit.

Il avança jusqu'à Kensei qui lui tendit le chronomètre :

_Sept secondes, commenta-t-il, c'est vraiment court.

_Je sais, répliqua l'orangé. Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant, hein? Personne ne veut m'entraîner!

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

_Je n'ai plus qu'à demander à Urahara-san de m'aider, encore une fois…

_Tu penses vraiment qu'il est le plus à même d'entraîner ton hollow? Questionna l'ex-capitaine.

Kurosaki haussa les épaules.

_J'en sais rien! Je vais aller lui demander… Quoique je préfèrerais Yoruichi.

_Impossible, elle est occupée en ce moment, lança Muguruma en se relevant. Elle patrouille dans la ville.

_Oh…

L'orangé sembla un instant déçu. Non, il était plutôt paniqué, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître. S'il ne parvenait pas à terminer son entraînement à temps, comment pourrait-il se battre? Il ne serait jamais assez performant!

_Je suis sûr que ça leur passera, ajouta Kensei en commençant à rebrousser chemin vers la sortie. Ils ne font pas la gueule plus d'une journée!

L'homme aux piercings s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. Le regard ambré glissa un moment sur le large dos, puis se tourna vers Hacchi toujours endormi.

Le roux étira un sourire :

_T'en as de la chance de pouvoir pioncer, chuchota-t-il.

Kurosaki prit alors la suite de Muguruma et rentra finalement chez lui.

**~ Le lendemain matin ~**

Ichigo se rendit à contre cœur à la boutique d'Urahara. Il savait parfaitement que Shinji était une tête de mule, et qu'il ne serait pas revenue sur sa décision. En entrant dans la pièce principale, il fut stupéfait de ne trouver que Yoruichi et le propriétaire des lieux.

_Où sont passés les autres? Demanda-t-il après un rapide salut.

_Sont partis à droite et à gauche, répondit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu d'air en ce moment!

_Ouiii!!! S'écria Kisuke comme si cela le ravissait. Tout le monde a besoin de se changer les idées avant une bonne bataille contre Sosuke, pas vrai?!

_C'est quoi ce bordel?!

Une voix rauque et plutôt ronchonneuse, retentit derrière l'orangé. Il se tourna pour voir entrer un Kensei mal réveillé, les cheveux en bataille et un œil fermé. L'archétype du capitaine ultra-sévère qui parvenait même à faire fuir ses adversaires au réveil! Bouh!

_Vous dormez tous ici maintenant? Demanda le rouquin, surpris.

_Nan, répliqua Muguruma, seulement moi. Kisuke a bien voulu me laisser pioncer ici…

_Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune homme en prenant place face à lui.

_Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ton putain d'entraînement! Lâcha-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Et comme tout le monde s'est dégonflé, c'est _Bibi Fricotin _(1) qui prend du service!

Le roux haussa les sourcils tout en observant l'homme musclé se servir une tasse de café noir.

__Bibi Fricotin?_ Questionna-t-il. C'est qui ça? Un nouveau Vizard?

Kensei le fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers Urahara :

_Il le fait exprès, hein? Dis-moi qu'il le fait exprès!!

_Faire quoi?

__Bibi Fricotin_ c'est une expression Ichigo, intervint Yoruichi avec un sourire amusé. En fait, c'est Kensei qui va te prendre en main.

_Et prépare-toi ça va faire mal! Ragea-t-il en déchiquetant une tranche de pain à côté de lui.

Kurosaki sursauta. Ce type était une brute, ça allait être pire que face à Hiyori!

Finalement, Ichigo n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit Kensei, soit rien du tout! Et il voulait plus que tout pouvoir poursuivre son entraînement. Et après tout, Kensei était quelqu'un de sérieux, quelque peu sévère certes, mais il semblait toujours très impliqué dans ce qu'il avait à faire.

Et ce fut le cas ce matin-là...

**~ Trois heures plus tard ~**

_Je veux mourir...., gémit Kurosaki en tombant aux pieds du Vizard aux piercings.

_Oh t'en fais pas pour ça, tu mourras certainement face à Aizen! Vu comme t'es nul!!

_Hé! répliqua le plus jeune. J'ai gagné déjà trois secondes sur la conservation de mon masque! Et en seulement deux heures! Même Shinji ne m'a pas aussi bien entraîné!

_Pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est Shinji le boss? questionna Kensei en secouant la tête. Pathétique...

Muguruma tourna les talons en rangeant son poignard, et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles.

_Hé! Où allez-vous? demanda l'orangé.

_Prendre une douche!

_Quoi?!

Ichigo se releva en deux deux. Le corps couvert de poussière, l'arcade gauche ouverte, il lui semblait que c'était lui qui était le plus à même de réclamer la douche le premier!

_J'y vais en premier, statua-t-il. Je pisse le sang et je suis couvert de poussière!

_J'y vais en premier! répéta l'autre. Je l'ai dit en premier...

_Mais...

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la boutique d'Urahara et se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain.

_Prem's!! s'écria Kurosaki en parvenant à se faufiler dans la pièce avant l'ex-capitaine.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et consulta sa montre :

_Okay, mais dépêche-toi!!

Le roux se précipita sur le miroir de la petite pièce.

_Oh merde!

Son arcade était dans un sale état! Elle était complètement ouverte! Rapidement, il nettoya la plaie et le sang coulant sur son visage, puis tenta de trouver quelque chose pour refermer le tout.

Il n'allait quand même pas se faire des points de suture tout seul?

_Bon alors, tu... Qu'est-ce que tu glandes?

Un Kensei passablement agacé, entra dans la pièce et observa le plus jeune penché au ras du miroir de la salle de bain :

_Il me faut des points de suture, je vais rentrer chez moi et mon père va...

_Oh putain quel boulet! Fais voir ça!

Sans délicatesse aucune, Muguruma empoigna le jeune homme par le menton et observa son arcade.

_Allez, donne-moi ça! ordonna-t-il en désignant la trousse de soins.

_Mais...

_Ta gueule!

_Okay...

Kensei empoigna l'aiguille et commença à recoudre le jeune shinigami avec une agilité peu commune. Même son père, Isshin, ne faisait pas preuve d'une telle dextérité lorsqu'il opérait! Le poignet de Kensei semblait être plus que agile et apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses.

_Voilà, chochotte! lança-t-il en lâchant le menton de l'orangé. De beaux petits points!

_La ferme!

Kensei eut une grimace et rangea le tout dans la trousse de secours.

_Bon laisse-moi la douche, j'ai pas que ça à faire! lança-t-il en poussant Ichigo de côté.

_Quoi?! Hé!! Je suis blessé, un peu de respect!

_C'est ça ouais! répliqua l'autre. J'peux plus attendre que sa majesté se soit lavée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et sembla exaspéré :

_Putain, sois un peu compréhensif : je dois rejoindre Love dans cinq minutes! On a eu des super places pour le match de...

_Alors c'est seulement pour un match? le coupa le roux. Désolé mais moi je me suis fait tabasser par un type qui a des bras qui font la taille de mes cuisses, il m'a explosé l'arcade, j'ai eu des points de suture et...

_Okay, okay, ça va!! rugit-il. Maintenant, file là-dedans!!

Il empoigna Ichigo par le col de son hakama et le poussa dans la douche. Là, il ouvrit l'eau sans prévenir et le jeune homme se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os. Tout habillé, bien évidemment...

_Vous êtes taré?!!

_Tu voulais passer en premier, non? C'est fait! Maintenant, dégage!

Le roux ferma l'eau d'un coup de poignet et essuya l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, Kensei s'était mis torse nue et commençait à retirer ses chaussures.

_Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?! lança le roux, paniqué.

_Bah quoi? Puisque tu veux pas dégager, tu vas devoir me faire un peu de place!

_Quoi?!! Mais ça va pas!!

_Allez, arrête de râler. C'est pas comme si c'était pas la première fois que tu voyais un mec à poils, hein?

Kurosaki prit une violente teinte rosée. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tenta de ne pas se retourner lorsque Muguruma pénétra dans la douche. Il se poussa tout au fond de l'espace pourtant minuscule, le dos contre la paroi mouillée.

_Tu prends souvent tes douches avec tes fringues? questionna l'ex-capitaine. Allez grouille!!

Une main puissante vint tirer sur la manche de son hakama et l'orangé tenta de protester. Mais c'était peine perdue contre la force de ce type! Aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et pestant contre l'autre, Ichigo termina bientôt complètement nu, sans vraiment qu'il n'ait pu l'empêcher.

_Voilà, maintenant arrête de faire ta sainte-nitouche! C'est pas vrai, t'as quel âge?!

Les mains plaquées devant son sexe, Ichigo tourna des yeux noirs vers son compagnon de douche :

_J'ai seize ans et alors?!! C'est sûr, j'suis pas aussi vieux que vous!

_Quoi?

Kensei tourna son profil vers lui :

_Moi? Vieux? demanda-t-il en se tournant complètement vers lui.

_Oups...

Kurosaki étira un sourire nerveux. Non seulement l'expression sur le visage de Kensei n'annonçait rien de bon, mais en plus de cela, il était totalement nu devant lui et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses yeux sur le corps mouillé.

Ichigo avait toujours pensé qu'il était plutôt bien bâtit pour son âge, il se trouvait assez bien physiquement, grâce au sport qu'il pratiquait depuis son plus jeune âge. Là, devant lui, s'étalait un corps qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné exister. Muguruma Kensei avait beau être un pince-sans-rire, un Vizard sévère et ronchon, il n'en restait pas moins un homme magnifiquement bâtit et Ichigo ne put que se sentir jaloux.

_Quoi?! T'as jamais vu de "69"? demanda l'autre avec un rire moqueur.

Ichigo reprit ses esprits et fronça les sourcils. Le "69" tatoué sur les abdominaux de l'ex-capitaine attira alors son regard. Pourquoi "69"?

_Je parie que tu ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie je me trompe? demanda Kensei en se shampouinant les cheveux.

Ichigo était très embarrassé, la pire honte de sa vie! Deux hommes prenant leur douche ensemble c'était déjà assez gênant! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de ce genre de choses en plus?

_Merde..., souffla le roux en se renfrognant sur lui-même.

_Quoi?

Le roux évita soigneusement le regard gris face à lui. Planté sous l'eau qui tombait en cascade, ses mains dissimulant son sexe, Kurosaki était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Putain, si j'avais su que t'étais aussi timide... reprit Muguruma avec un rire sadique. T'as jamais pris de douche dans un vestiaire? T'es bizarre...

_Taisez-vous et sortez d'ici! Ou alors laissez-moi sortir!

_Tu m'as tellement fais chier pour prendre une douche, t'y es, maintenant t'y restes!

_Allez vous faire foutre!

Ichigo tenta un pas vers la sortie de la cabine, ses mains toujours entre ses jambes. Le problème, c'était qu'il devait dépasser Kensei et qu'avec ses mains en un tel endroit, son équilibre laissait à désirer. Il glissa très légèrement et percuta le corps de Kensei sur sa droite.

_Oï! s'écria l'ex-capitaine en le rattrapant de justesse.

Ichigo, lui, se sentant tomber, s'était agrippé à la cabine de douche et ses mains avaient donc quitté leur emplacement. Ce qu'il tentait de dissimuler avec tant d'hardeur depuis plusieurs minutes, se retrouva à l'air libre, sous les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

_Eh bien... Tu aurais dû me dire que tu rêvais de prendre une douche avec moi, ça aurait évité les discussions inutiles et la prise de tête! objecta Kensei avec un sourire en coin.

_Taisez-vous, c'est super gênant!

_Qu'est-ce qui est super gênant? demanda-t-il. Le fait que tu voulais faire ça depuis longtemps et que je l'ai deviné, ou bien le fait que tu sois totalement en train de bander parce que c'est en train de se passer?

Ichigo bougea nerveusement et tenta de dépasser de nouveau l'homme musclé. Mais ce dernier le retenait fermement entre ses bras, et réaffirma son emprise sur lui en le coinçant contre le mur:

_Alors, réponds! ordonna-t-il.

_C'est... c'est super gênant parce que vous l'avez vu! s'écria-t-il en le défiant du regard.

_C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas la même chose...

Kensei se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et Ichigo eut la respiration coupé lorsque le bassin du plus âgé entra en contact avec le sien.

Ses yeux ambrés se baissèrent sans qu'il ne le désire vraiment et il constata, avec effarement, qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité par ici...

_Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

_Tu connais le diction : "après l'effort, le réconfort"?

_Ouais, mais...

_Alors, la ferme!

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais n'étant pas certain de pouvoir le regarder en face. Il frissonna lorsque la bouche de Kensei caressa sa joue. Son corps devint subitement brûlant de désir et de passion. Et l'eau qui s'écoulait sur leurs corps devint subitement froide au contact de leur peau.

Kurosaki ne se souvint pas avoir déjà eu si chaud.

_Mmm..., laissa-t-il échapper alors que les deux membres dressés entrèrent furtivement en contact.

La sensation de la peau douce et tendue de Muguruma sur la sienne éveilla des sensations inconnues dans le bas-ventre du jeune shinigami. Inconsciemment, il rechercha ce contact en ondulant son bassin en direction de celui de son partenaire.

L'eau qui coulait étouffait quelque peu les soupirs rauques qu'il poussait. Kensei n'avait fait que caresser son cou de ses lèvres pour le moment. Pas de baiser, pas de mains baladeuses... Ichigo se demanda combien de temps il allait le laisser dans un tel état! Ne pas le toucher était pire qu'une torture atroce. Ne tenant plus en place, le roux commença à gesticuler avec impatience. Ses mains trouvèrent le torse de Kensei et ne le quittèrent plus. Sa bouche, tenta de capter celle du plus âgé, mais ne la trouva pas.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il était aussi fuyant :

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Ichigo, dit-il, ses yeux gris plantés dans les siens.

Le regard de Muguruma débordait de passion. Jamais il n'avait vu cet homme exprimer tant de choses d'un seul coup. Il en fut submergé un instant, et sa gorge devint subitement sèche, l'empêchant de répondre. Kurosaki se pinça les lèvres et déglutit très difficilement.

Que voulait-il après tout? Il n'en était même pas certain. Où tout cela allait le conduire? Et s'il demandait à cet homme de l'embrasser, là maintenant, se moquerait-il de lui? Le ferait-il?

S'il lui demandait de le toucher, ne serait-ce pas embarrassant? Deux hommes faisant ce genre de choses...

_Alors? reprit Muguruma.

_Je...

Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'en remettre? Kurosaki ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Il y avait un gouffre entre savoir qu'on voulait faire une chose et faire cette chose. Et ce gouffre était insurmontable.

Le roux détourna les yeux.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, ses joues toujours rosées. Ne me demandez pas ça! J'y connais rien!

Muguruma laissa échapper un petit rire, mais il n'était pas moqueur. Cependant, il se doutait bien que le plus jeune disait la vérité, il était si jeune qu'il ne pouvait qu'être vierge.

_Alors, tu me laisses diriger les opérations? demanda-t-il en prenant le menton du rouquin entre ses doigts.

Les deux regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ichigo se sentait faible, très faible. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et son bas-ventre se tortillait dans tous les sens... Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais vécu auparavant! C'était encore plus excitant qu'un combat...

_Je suis à vos ordres, mon capitaine.

Et sans attendre outre mesure, Ichigo combla l'espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'était attendu à ce que ce soit le jeune roux qui fasse le _premier pas_. Et pourtant... Il laissa Kensei rapprocher leurs deux corps et ses bras vinrent entourer le cou de l'ex-capitaine.

Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de notre orangé. Néanmoins, c'était son premier baiser avec un homme, et il devait admettre que se laisser dominer était infiniment plus excitant!

Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau alors qu'une main de Muguruma s'était glissée dans ses cheveux.

Le bourdonnement de l'eau tombant en cascade dans la douche l'étourdissait. Kurosaki ne savait plus vraiment où il était, qui il était, ce qu'il faisait ici. La chaleur du corps de Kensei, la chaleur de sa bouche lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace. Sa tête tournait affreusement, il se sentait léger, transporté dans un autre monde.

_Hmm..., laissa-t-il échapper à son plus grand étonnement lorsque Kensei pencha sa tête de côté pour approfondir le baiser.

Lorsqu'il taquina du bout de sa langue les lèvres fermées du shinigami remplaçant, ce dernier eut un frisson de plaisir; et lorsque leurs deux langues entrèrent enfin en contact, ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du cou musclé de Muguruma.

_Ichigo...

L'orangé rouvrit les yeux et étira un très mince sourire. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis il sentait le souffle chaud de Kensei entrer dans sa gorge. C'était une situation tellement intime. Tellement intime, qu'il sut ce que le plus âgé voulait lui dire, rien qu'en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Vous... devriez continuer, souffla-t-il en sentant son ventre s'enflammer à ses propres paroles.

_Seulement si tu me tutoies, répliqua l'autre en fronçant très légèrement les sourcils.

_Continue.

Sans plus attendre, Muguruma plongea dans son cou, tel un mort de faim. Il captura entre ses lèvres la peau de son cou, procurant un frisson violent chez le plus jeune. La tête rejetée en arrière contre la paroi mouillée de la douche, Ichigo gardait la bouche grande ouverte, dans l'espoir de chercher plus d'air.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait du mal à respirer. Etait-ce la chaleur de l'eau, la chaleur du corps de Kensei ou bien tout simplement le fait qu'il soit si excité et qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre? Il l'ignorait...

Les mains puissantes de l'ex-capitaine commencèrent à pétrir ses hanches, tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Leurs bassins restaient collés, se frottant l'un à l'autre dans de lents mouvements sensuels que Ichigo ne se serait jamais soupçonné être capable de faire...

_Ah..., gémit-il avec extase lorsque la bouche de Muguruma trouva un mamelon à moitié dressé.

Le capturant doucement, puis de plus en plus férocement, Kensei laissa sa langue jouer avec la petite parcelle de peau pour ensuite la suçoter avec envie. Kurosaki était tel un pantin entre ses mains. Jamais il n'avait été aussi faible, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse le rendre aussi faible! Lui qui avait combattu des capitaines du Gotei 13, lui qui s'était opposé à Aizen... Comment la bouche d'un seul homme pouvait-elle l'amener aussi proche de la défaillance?

_Nn... ah..., laissait échapper Kurosaki dont les mains appuyaient sur le cou de Kensei pour qu'il reste en place et poursuive ses caresses.

Les yeux gris se levèrent jusqu'à lui, alors que la langue rose du Vizard taquinait désormais l'autre mamelon du jeune homme :

_Est-ce que je m'y prends bien? demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Mmmm, affirma le roux.

Il remonta pour saisir de nouveau la bouche du jeune homme qui répondit passionnément au baiser. L'échange devint brûlant entre les deux hommes. Les mains de Kurosaki descendirent le long du dos de Kensei, caressant ses reins lentement et passant très furtivement sur ses fesses musclées.

Ichigo se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de son partenaire. Collant leurs deux torses, ses bras autour du cou musclé, il lécha lentement la langue de son partenaire. Ichigo ne s'était jamais sentit si excité par quelqu'un. Et jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation.

Penser qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous la douche, que tout cela était arrivé complètement par hasard, que quelque part ailleurs dans la ville, les autres Vizards n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle de bain, rajoutait du piment à la situation.

La main de Muguruma dévia sur les fesses de l'adolescent, qu'il commença à pétrir avec envie.

_Ah... non..., souffla l'orangé en rompant le baiser.

_Quoi?

_Là...

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda l'ex-capitaine, toute son attention portée sur les lèvres de son amant.

Sa main quitta les fesses de Kurosaki et commença à caresser sa cuisse avec toujours autant d'envie. Il savait pertinemment ce que Ichigo désirait, mais il trouvait lui aussi beaucoup plus excitant de l'entendre de vive voix...

_Ta main... là..., souffla le rouquin en laissant son front reposer sur l'épaule musclée.

Il guida la main de Kensei jusqu'à son entre-cuisse, lui laissant le soin de deviner ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Kensei trouva donc de lui-même le chemin jusqu'au membre dressé de Kurosaki et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Ce simple frôlement eut pour effet de tendre le corps du roux brutalement.

_Ah...

_Ecarte tes jambes si tu veux que j'en fasse quelque chose.

_Mmm, affirma Ichigo tout en s'exécutant.

Muguruma observa les deux jambes se décoller l'une de l'autre, sans aucune pudeur notable et sentit bientôt qu'il allait perdre lui aussi les pédales. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Ichigo être aussi impudique avec lui. Sûrement était-il dans le même état que lui : à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

S'agenouillant sur le carrelage clair de la douche, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'adolescent et plaça son visage au niveau de son entre-jambe. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin, une main se plaqua sur son front, le retenant d'agir :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Ichigo, la voix légèrement inquiète.

_On dirait bien que je vais te s...

_Stop! Ne dis pas ça! s'écria le jeune homme. C'est... c'est très gênant...

Kensei étira un sourire.

_Tu es gêné?

_Oui...

Sans prévenir personne, l'ex-capitaine attrapa de sa main le membre du rouquin et le plongea dans sa bouche, arrachant à son propriétaire un cri aigüe.

_Alors, qui est le plus gêné maintenant, toi ou moi? demanda-t-il, titillant du pouce le sommet du membre mouillé.

_Je... tu vas me le payer! ragea l'ado en ce cachant derrière ses mains.

_Pas besoin de jouer les vierges effarouchées avec moi. J'serai le dernier à te juger...

_Peut-être, mais c'est très embarrassant!

_Plus embarrassant que de prendre le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa bouche?

_NE DIS PAS CES CHOSES A HAUTE VOIX!!!!! rugit l'orangé en sortant les dents. ET ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE DE.... AHAAAA!!!!

Kensei, après avoir préalablement recouvert son index de salive, s'amusait à titiller l'entrée du shinigami. Et visiblement, c'était suffisant pour l'empêcher de parler.

La tête penchée en avant, les yeux plissés et les dents serrées, Kurosaki empoignait les cheveux de Kensei avec force. Son membre enserré dans la bouche de Muguruma et son entrée se trouvant bientôt à la merci d'un index joueur, il abdiqua.

Alors que l'index s'invitait en lui, Ichigo laissa échapper un cri aigüe, qui fut aisément entendu par tous les habitants de la maison. Mais les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leur monde. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Kensei avait craint de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler; il venait de perdre son sang-froid en sentant les parois du jeune shinigami enserrer son doigt si chaudement...

Sentant ses nerfs lâcher, il abandonna le membre du roux et empoigna ses cuisses pour le décoller du sol.

_Ouaaah!!!

Kurosaki s'agrippa au cou de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour du dos de Muguruma.

La tête encore embrumée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ichigo ne put même pas protester lorsque le membre de Kensei commença à se frotter à son entrée à peine préparée. Son visage s'enfouit dans le cou de son partenaire et il émit quelques petits gémissements incontrôlés alors que la peau de son cou était suçotée.

Kensei eut un sourire large : Ichigo aurait une petite surprise après ce qui allait se passer. Un nombre incalculable de suçons tapissait la peau de son cou!

Atteignant d'une main l'entrée du jeune homme, Kensei recommença une préparation digne de ce nom, ne souhaitant pas gâcher le plaisir d'Ichigo en lui faisant mal. Tentant de se préparer un espace suffisant à l'entrée de son membre, il souffla, tout contre l'oreille du roux :

_Ichigo, j'en peux plus...

_Ah... Moi non plus....

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de nous satisfaire tous les deux, tu le sais, hein?

Le doigt de Kensei caressa l'entrée du shinigami pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ichigo rouvrit alors les yeux. Le fait était que lui non plus n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Il savait, certes, que ce genre de choses faisait mal. Mais à cet instant présent, son corps désirait tellement plus, il brûlait d'un tel désir pour Kensei qu'il aurait été prêt à tout!

_Je te veux..., souffla-t-il.

_Je ne te garantie pas que tu ne souffriras pas!

Kensei se positionna à son entrée, poussant légèrement pour pénétrer le roux. Arrachant un cri de douleur à son partenaire, il poussa de plus en plus loin, pénétrant toujours plus loin, petit à petit.

_Aïe! Non... Att...

_Ca ne va plus faire mal ensuite...

_Aha... Arg!

Ichigo chercha plus d'air, rejetant sa tête en arrière. La douleur était lancinante dans le bas de son dos, atroce même. En temps que shinigami il avait déjà expérimenté la douleur des blessures, il savait qu'il pourrait endurer celle-ci. Kensei poussa plus loin en lui, se retirant légèrement puis revenant à l'intérieur.

_Ichigo...

La bouche de Kensei captura celle de l'orangé. Les deux hommes échangèrent un court baiser que l'adolescent coupa après quelques secondes.

Kensei était celui qui donnait le rythme, soulevant comme il l'entendait les cuisses du roux. Ce dernier était totalement à sa merci, le visage contracté. Le bruit des fesses claquant contre le bassin de l'ex-capitaine, la sensation humide entourant le membre de Muguruma ne firent que le rendre encore plus fou. Et le corps parfait qu'il tenait entre ses mains lui firent accélérer son mouvement, poussant toujours plus loin en Ichigo.

Kurosaki décontracta son visage quelque peu. Il s'était habitué à cette présence en lui, tant bien que mal, et il tentait désormais de ne pas penser à cette brûlure qui lui faisait un mal fou. Kensei avait bien dit que ça ne ferait plus mal ensuite? Mais au bout de combien de temps?

_Ca fait mal, souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille.

_Je sais. Supporte encore un peu, tu veux?

_Combien de temps?

_Le temps qu'il faudra...

_Oh bordel! J'en peux plus...

Kensei avança d'un pas et plaqua le dos du roux contre la paroi de la douche. De la sorte, il pouvait se libérer une main et entreprendre quelques caresses dans l'optique de distraire le plus jeune.

Il empoigna le membre gonflé de désir d'Ichigo et y entama un mouvement de va et vient. Le roux se sentit léger à nouveau, il oublia quelque peu la sensation de douleur et poussa un gémissement de plaisir alors que Kensei commençait lui aussi à gémir. Bientôt, Ichigo se libéra contre le "69", poussant un cri rauque de pur plaisir.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de reprendre son souffle. Aussitôt fut-il redescendu de son orgasme, qu'une violente sensation inconnue le fit sursauter violemment.

Sa tête se cogna contre la paroi de la douche et il poussa un gémissement entre la douleur et le plaisir intense.

Muguruma cessa ses mouvements et passa une main derrière la tête du jeune homme :

_Ca va? demanda-t-il.

_Oui..., répondit-il, c'est juste que... c'était... bon...

Kensei empoigna de nouveau ses cuisses et reprit ses mouvements, à la même cadence. Ichigo se cambra à nouveau spectaculairement, laissant ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand dans un gémissement rauque.

_C'est bon, ici? demanda Kensei en lui procurant les mêmes sensations encore et encore.

Les mains du roux enserrèrent plus fortement le cou musclé, avec envie et passion. A moitié à bout de souffle, au bord de ce qui lui semblait être l'évanouissement, Kurosaki souffla :

_Oui, là... Aaah!!!

Kensei poussa encore un peu plus contre ce point sensible, déclenchant chez le plus jeune une réaction en chaine : son corps trembla violemment et ses dents se plantèrent dans l'épaule de son partenaire.

Kensei poussa un grognement entre la douleur et la surprise, mais ferma les yeux alors qu'il se sentait emporté lui aussi dans un tourbillon de sensations violentes.

_Ah... Ichigo..., gémit-il en serrant entre ses doigts les cuisses du jeune homme.

_Mmm..., gémit le roux en balançant de nouveau sa tête en arrière subitement.

Kensei parvint à capturer ses lèvres au passage et embrassa la bouche gémissante. Ichigo répondit si intensément à son baiser que son souffle se figea dans ses poumons, son corps se raidit et l'ex-capitaine fut parcourut d'un frisson violent.

_Nn..., gémirent les deux hommes alors que l'extase du moment se déversait en eux en une cascade violente.

**~ Dix minutes plus tard ~**

Shinji pénétra dans la pièce principale de la boutique d'Urahara. Il trouva l'espace vide et réprima une grimace déçue. Puis, haussant les épaules il se dirigea vers l'évier de la pièce et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude.

_Hé! Mais... Hé! Qui a coupé l'eau chaude?!

Fronçant les sourcils violemment, il ferma l'eau et avança dans le long couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. A son plus grand étonnement, la porte était fermée à clefs.

_Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans?!

Il entendit un gros remue ménage, puis quelques chuchotements. Le blond poussa un soupir :

_C'est promis je ne dirai rien, ajouta-t-il, mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous couvre tous les deux! Yoruichi tu devrais plutôt prendre tes douches avec moi plutôt qu'avec ce...

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Ichigo qui se planta face au blond :

_Avec qui Yoruichi prend-elle ses douches? demanda-t-il, très intéressé.

Le blond resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas vraiment la surprise de ne pas voir Yoruichi qui le laissa sans voix, mais ce fut plutôt l'état du jeune rouquin. Les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux d'un Renji en plein soleil, le cou parsemé de suçons plus qu'effrontés et la démarche en canard termina d'anéantir Hirako qui ne pouvait se tromper sur l'état des choses :

Qui avait volé la première fois d'Ichigo? Qui d'autre que lui : Hirako Shinji, le fameux bourreau des coeurs, hein?

_C'est... Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux là-dedans?! lança-t-il en pointant son doigt sur Kensei seulement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette autour de la taille.

_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux? renchérit Muguruma.

_Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude à la cuisine, je voulais voir si...

_Oh non, c'est pareil ici, le coupa l'homme au "69". Plains-toi auprès d'Ichigo c'est lui qui m'a forcé à lui frotter le dos!

Kensei sortit de la salle de bain sans ajouter rien de plus et la mâchoire d'Hirako tomba au sol. Kensei avait... Kensei venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied! Le roux lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire :

_Désolé.

Il sortit lui aussi, laissant le blond comme une âme en peine au milieu du couloir. Shinji se tourna un instant vers les deux silhouettes qui rejoignaient la pièce principale de la boutique de Kisuke.

_Mashiro va t'tuer!!! scanda-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Elle va t'tuer parce qu'elle n'aura pas sa douche chaude ce soir!!!!

Rien à faire, les deux hommes avaient disparu et Shinji retourna ses yeux vers la douche. Il hésita un instant, marmonnant quelque chose comme "c'est pas juste, je devais dépuceler Ichigo" ou une phrase s'y rapprochant dangereusement, puis il s'enfuit rapidement à la suite des deux hommes :

_Ichigo, je peux te frotter l'dos moi aussiiiiiii!!!

* * *

(1) _Bibi Fricotion_ est en fait une série de bande dessinée créée par Louis Forton. Je suppose que tout le monde a déjà dit (ou a entendu dire) "C'est Bibi....". Voilà, ça vient de là ^^


End file.
